gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coming Out
Coming Out is the eighth episode of Glee: The Journey Continues. Songs *'Higher '''by ''The Saturdays ft Flo Rida. ''Sung by Will and New Directions Girls. *'Don't Hold Your Breath by Nicole Scherzinger. Sung by Heidi. *'''Coming Home Part II '''by ''Skylar Grey.' Sung by Blaine and Brittany. *'22 'by ''Lily Allen. ''Sung by Lesa. *'Shake It Out 'by ''Florence + The Machine. ''Sung by Katie. *'Pearl 'by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by Charity. *'Runaway Baby 'by ''Bruno Mars. ''Sung by Harrison. *'Coming Up Strong '''by ''Karmin.' Sung by Stevie with New Directions. Episode 8: Harrison and Stevie walked into an empty choir room, hand-in-hand. “Where is everyone?” Stevie asked. “There.” Harrison said pointing to the dry-erase board. Someone had wrote something on there; ‘Mr Schue and New Directions boys, meet us in the auditorium! “That’s Jen’s writing.” Stevie said. “Well, let’s go!” -o-o-o- When they reached the auditorium, they saw that Will and the other boys were already sitting in the front two rows, the stage surrounded in darkness. Whispers were heard from the stage while the two sat down. “Now that you are all here we can start.” Jen’s voice spoke out of the darkness. “We realised we hadn’t done a cool upbeat song to celebrate our victory at Sectionals, so we put together this. Mr Schuester, you know what to do.” The music started to play around the arena as the background light’s switched on, flashing various colours. “''Hey, Will Schue. Chloe, Katie, Lesa, Jasmine, Junette, Jen, Amy. What you doing Saturday girls?” Will rapped. “''I'm doing nothing; ‘Cause then at least I'm doing nothing wrong.” Jen sang. “''And I'm staying on my own, And turn off my telephone, But nothing's gained, nothing's won.” “''Yeah, you can tell them, Yeah, you can say whatever; I don't care, yeah.” Chloe sang. “''But if you wanna play it cool, Then I got news for you, It's getting hotter, hotter in here...” “''So, when I speak, listen. This is my decision, but you keep on messing up the words!” New Directions girls sang. “''Oh, oh, oh.” Lesa sang. “''So when I speak, listen, 'cause you keep on pushing, like I need permission to be heard! I'm gonna lift it, lift it, Higher! I'm gonna lift it, lift it, Higher! So when I speak, listen, this is my decision, but you keep on messing up the words!” “''It's getting closer, i'm movin' in and yeah I think you know, and I am sick of playing games,” Jen sang. “''And I'm not go'n say no names, but you and I know who to blame.” “''Yeah, you can tell 'em. Yeah, you can go ahead and put it straight, 'cause I am finishing myself!” Junette sang. “''And I do not need your help, I'm gonna do this tonight.” Amy sang. “''So, when I speak, listen. This is my decision. But you keep on messing up the words. So when I speak, listen, 'cause you keep on pushing, like I need permission to be heard.” New Direction’s girls sang. “''I'm gonna lift it, lift it. Higher! I'm gonna lift it, lift it, Higher!” “''So when I speak, listen, This is my decision, But you keep on messing up the words!” Jasmine finished off alone. The boys erupted into applause. “That’s the spirit, girls!” Will shouted as he fist-pumped the air and the girls giggled. As New Directions poured out of the auditorium to return to the choir room, Harrison stopped. “Lesa, Stevie, Jasmine! Can you stay back for a minute, please?” He called. “It won’t take long.” “What's this about?" Lesa asked, sitting down with Jasmine and Stevie. “I-I'm thinking about c-coming out to my p-parents." Harrison nervously stuttered. “If it's what you want to do. I'll support you, but why did you tell us?" Jasmine asked. “I just really don't w-want to do it a-alone." He told them, a tear falling down his cheek. Stevie shot up and hugged him. “Why are you crying?" Stevie asked. “I'm n-not sure how they'll take it!" Harrison admitted. “However, they'll take it. I'll be there for you." Stevie said, kissing the top of his head. “I love you." “I love you, too." “I was thinking about coming out to my parents too." Lesa admitted. “But I’m really scared as well.” “Good." Jasmine smiled. “So you don't back down, you'll all have to do it by the end of the week or else. Agreed?" “Agreed." Harrison said. “Okay..." Lesa meekly said. -o-o-o- Later that day, Will, Emma and Beiste were sitting at their table in the teachers lounge eating lunch when a voice spoke from behind them. “Hi. I’m new, can I sit here, please?” A woman asked. She had slightly tanned skin, maybe of a fillipino descent. “Sure, what do you teach?” Will asked, pulling the chair out for her. “I’m Heidi, Ms Tiger. I’m the new performing arts teacher!” She explained. “I’ll be conducting this years school play. Better late than never!” “What’s the play going to be?” Beiste asked, halfway through her second chicken. “It’s called ‘DisneyTastic.’ It’s an original piece by me.” Heidi admitted. “Is that wise?” Emma asked. “I mean, will kids want to audition for a play they have never heard of before?” “Yeah, I hope so. I’ll put the character names up with the audition form. I have a copy of the play here, if you like...?” Heidi told them. “Yes!” Will smiled. Heidi passed the script out as she sat down. “This is genius!” Will grinned. “OH MY GOD.” Emma screamed. “What?” He frowned. “It’s Carl. My ex-husband.” She toold the two. Heidi and Will turned around to reveal Carl standing at the doorway. As soon as he saw Will and Emma he smiled and took a seat on their table. “Hey guys.” He grinned. “Hi.” Emma meekly said. “Why are you here?” Will sighed. “I’m the new school nurse.” Carl smilled once again. “And who must this be?” He asked, kissing Heidi’s hand. “I’m ‘not interested.’” Heidi snapped. Will chuckled. “Anway, I’ll be holding auditions for DisneyTastic in the auditorium everyday at lunch. Can you help me pick the castlist? “Sure.” Will said. “Can you actually sing?” “Can I sing? Pft, of course I can!” She replied. “Come on, I’ll show you. Meet me in the auditorium in five minutes.” Heidi quickly ran out. “I’ll see you later.” Will said, standing up and kissing Emma on the cheek. “I’m watching you, Carl.” By the time Will reached the auditorium, Heidi was sitting on stool behind a microphone stand. “You ready for your mind to be blown?” She joked. “Blow me away.” Will winked, sitting down. The music started. “''You can't touch me now. There's no feeling left. If you think I'm coming back. Don't hold your breath. What you did to me boy I can't forget. If you think I'm coming back. Don't hold your breath. I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains, You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games. It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again.” Heidi beautifully sang. “''Now, you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend. I loved you so much then I thought someday that you could change. But all you brought me was a heart full of pain. You can't touch me now. There's no feeling left. If you think I'm coming back. Don't hold your breath...” Will jumped up and applauded. “That was amazing!” “Will, I need a favour.” Heidi told him as she walked down the steps to the auditorium. “Go on...” He said. “I only have fourteen auditionees, and there are sixteen parts. That means I still need two more people, if the fourteen are good enough to get in. I was wondering if you could find someone...?” Heidi asked. “Oh, and I also need a choreographer. God, I sound so demanding.” Will chuckled, “It’s fine. I’ll sort something out.” -o-o-o- The next day, Will and Heidi were sitting in the auditorium, waiting for the cast members Will had got for the play. “Only one of the two actors I got could come today. The other had to fly in from New York.” Will admitted. “It’s fine.” Heidi said. Suddenly music started to play into the auditorium, “Are you playing that?” “It’s not me.” Will said. “''And the blood will dry. Underneath my nails." A girly voice sang from behind the stage. Will grinned, he knew who it was. The one and only Brittany Pierce stepped out, smiling from ear-to ear, and started to dance around the stage. “''And the wind will rise up, to fill my sails.” Blaine Anderson stepped out with a smile. Will frowned, he was meant to be in New York. “''So you can doubt. And you can hate. But I know. No matter what it takes...” Blaine sang. “''I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home. Let the rain. Wash away. All the pain of yesterday.” The two sang together. “''I know my kingdom awaits. ''And they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming...” “''Still far away, From where I belong, But it's always darkest, Before the dawn...” Brittany sang. “''So you can doubt, And you can hate. But I kno, no matter what it takes...” Blaine sang. “''I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home. Let the rain. ash away. All the pain of yesterday...” The two sang together. “''I know my kingdom awaits. And they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming.” Heidi and Will burst from their seats. “That was amazing guys!” Will shouted. “Welcome home!” “Thanks for doing this.” Heidi said as the two walked up the auditorium step to join the others. “It’s okay!” Brittany squealed. Blaine didn’t say anything “Blaine, I thought you were in NewYork.” Will said. “I’ll explain later. Let’s get the show on the road.” Blaine said, rather un-enthusiastically as he sat down. “Lesa Wall!” Heidi called. Lesa walked on stage, “I’ll be auditioning for the part of Tinkerbell.” “When you’re ready.” Brittany said, passing the other three a clipboard and a pen. “''When she was 22 the future looked bright, But she's nearly 30 now and she’s out every night. I see that look in her face she's got that look in her eye. She's thinking how did I get here and wondering why.” Lesa sang. “''It's sad but it's true how society says. Her life is already over. There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say. Til the man of her dreams comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. It seems so unlikely in this day and age. She's got an alright job but it's not a career. Wherever she thinks about it, it brings her to tears. Cause all she wants is a boyfriend. She gets one-night stands. She's thinking how did I get here. I’m doing all that I can. It’s sad but it’s true how society says her life is already over...” The four applauded her. “Thank you!” Lesa called as she walked off-stage. “She’s great.” Will grinned. “I think she deserves to play a better character than Tinkerbell.” Blaine admitted. “HEY!” Brittany called. “There’s no better character than a fairy.” They all laughed. “Katie Scott!” Heidi called. Katie skipped to the middle of the stage, “I’ll be auditioning for the role of Ariel.” “Of you go.” Brittany sweetly said. Katie took a stool from the side and took a microphone stand before she started to sing, “''Regrets collect like old friends. Here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way. And all of the ghouls come out to play.” She sang. “And every demon wants his pound of flesh. But I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues strong. It's always darkest before the dawn. And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way. I'm always dragging that horse around.” “That was great.” Brittany smiled as Katie walked offstage. “No, that was good.” Heidi said. “It wasn’t brilliant, or great, it was good. Maybe she could have a smaller part.” “I disagree.” Will told her. "She's normally much better in glee club." “I actually agree with Heidi.” Blaine explained. “Blaine Anderson and Brittany Pierce!” Someone called from the auditorium exit. The four turned, it was Quinn. “Did you not think to come and say hi to me?” She joked. “I didn’t know you were back!” Blaine squealed, sprinting down the steps with Brittany. The three had a huge group hug. “How have you guys been?” Quinn giggled as Brittany tickled her. -o-o-o- Jasmine and Lesa walked to Lesa’s house holding hands. “You ready to do this?” Jasmine asked, dropping Lesa’s hand as they got to the front of her drive. Lesa gulped, “I sure am.” The two slowly walked upto the Wall family’s front door. Lesa knocked twice and not longer after, her mother. “You’re early.” Lesa’s mother smiled. “You forgot your coat again! Come in you’ll get a cold... Oh, are we having an extra person for dinner?” Lesa looked at Jasmine, “If you don’t mind mom.” “It’s not a problem.” Mrs Wall said, still grinning while walking back into the kitchen. “She seems nice.” Jasmine said. Lesa cracked a small smile as the two walked into the living room, her dad was already slouched in the arm chair. “Hi, Dad.” Lesa said. “Sh, I’m watching football.” He grunted. Lesa raised an eyebrow at Jasmine. She shrugged. “Mom, can you come in here and take a seat, please? It won’t take long, I have to say something.” Lesa called. “Sure, honey.” She replied, taking a seat in the loveseat. “Dad, can you turn that off, please? For a second?” Lesa asked. “No.” He bluntly replied. “It’s really important.” She admitted. “Nothing can be more inportant than football.” Mr Wall snapped. Jasmine leapt forward, stole the remote and turned the tv off. Lesa and Mrs Wall let out a small chuckle. “Mom, Dad... Jasmine is my girlfriend.” Lesa admitted. “Oh, honey.” Her mother shot up from her seat and hugged Lesa. “I’ll love you, whatever happens.” “Thanks mom.” Lesa said as she pulled away from the hug. “Dad?” “It don’t make no matter to me. Now, please, turn the tv on!” He begged. “Woah, that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say ‘please.’” She joked as she tossed him the remote. “So, what are we having for dinner?” “Pizza and chips.” Lesa’s mother explained. Later, everyone was seated around the table, eating. “So, Mr Wall, where do you work?” Jasmine asked. “I don’t work actually.” He shamefully admitted. “I do. I’m a technologist. I worked in designing the PS3 and designing Call Of Duty.” Mrs Wall said. “No way!” Jasmine shouted, grinning. “You’re like the coolest mom ever!” “I have a new simulation game coming out soon. Would you like to come and trial it? It’ll probably be the week after New Year’s Ever.” “I’d love too.” Jasmine shrieked. Lesa giggled. -o-o-o- The following day, Will, Heidi, Blaine and Brittany were back in the auditiorium for auditions. “Charity Heart.” Will gulped. The fiesty diva strutted on-stage, “I’ll be auditioning for Rapunzel.” “Off you go.” Brittany said. “''She is a pyramid. But with him she's just a grain of sand. This love's too strong like mice and men. Squeezing out the life that should be let in. She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane.But now she's just a gust of wind. She used to set the sails of a thousand ships. Was a force to be reckoned with.” Charity beautifully sang. “''She could be a statue of liberty. She could be a Joan of Arc. But he's scared of the light that's inside of her. So he keeps her in the dark. Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh. Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh. Can't believe she's become a shell of herself. 'Cause she used to be a pearl.” Brittany, Blaine and Heidi shot up, applauding. Will hung his head in shame as Charity walked off. “She’s got the part.” Heidi told them. “She’s amazing.” Blaine said. “I’m smackgobbed.” Brittany explained. Blaine laughed. “I don’t know...” Will murmured. “Harrison Brady!” Heidi called. The heartthrob walked onstage. “Oh, he’s gorgeous.” Brittany giggled. “I’ll be auditioning for Prince Charming.” “When you’re ready!” “''Ahh yes. Well looky here looky here. Ah what do we have? Another pretty thang ready for me to grab. But little does she know. That I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing. 'Cause at the end of the night. It is her I'll be holding...” Harrison sang. “''I love you so. That's what you'll say. You'll tell me, baby baby please don't go away. But when I play, I never stay. To every girl that I meet here this is what I say: Run run run away, run away baby. Before I put my spell on you. You better get get get away get away darling. 'Cause everything you heard is true. Your poor little heart will end up alone. 'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone. So you better run run run away run away baby.” The four smiled at each other before bursting into applause. Harrison squealed as he ran offstage. -o-o-o- Quinn, Tim and Chloe were sitting down in Chloe’s living room, along with her mother and father. “You’ll love me no matter what, right?” Chloe asked. “Of course...” Her mother started. “I’m pregnant.” Chloe admitted. Mrs Horan began to loudly sob. Quinn walked and sat next to her, “I promise you, It’s not as hard as it sounds. I was pregnant at Chloe’s age but, except the insults, nothing affected my school work or personality. She’ll be fine.” Mr Horan walked of to Tim and raise his fist, “This was your fault, wasn’t it!” He roared. “No, Dad stop.” Chloe screamed. “We did use protection!” “Sit down.” Mrs Horan told her husband. “Are you going to keep the baby?” “Yes.” “And this boy will be a good father?” “An extra-ordinary father.” Chloe told her mother. Tim smiled. “Then it’s sorted. We better start buying baby clothes.” Mrs Horan said. “Oh, and we have to tell Niall!” -o-o-o- Meanwhile, Stevie and Harrison were in Harrison’s living room with his mother and father. Harrison grabbed Stevie’s hand. “I’m g-gay.” He stuttered. His mother and father froze. Harrison buried his face in Stevie’s chest and began to cry. Stevie hugged him. Mr Brady walked out and signalled from Mrs Brady to follow. Harrison and Stevie listened to the two’s conversation. “Maybe we can get him cured.” The female said. Harrison began to cry even more. “Yeah, I heard they have camps for that stuff.” Mr Brady said. Harrison looked up at Stevie, “Let’s go for a walk.” “Sure.” Stevie attempted to smile at the boy falling apart underneath him. The two walked hand-in-hand down Harrison’s drive. “HARRISON BRADY! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!” Mrs Brady called from the doorway. “I’ll be sleeping round Stevie’s house tonight.” He called back, with the middle-finger. “Is that okay?” Harrison asked Stevie when his mother went back into the house. “It’s fine.” Stevie tolld him. The two silently walked through the nearest public park. “Hey, guys!” Someone called from the middle of the field. As the person ran towards the two, they realised who it was; Amy. She stopped when she saw Harrison’s blood-shot eyes. “What happened?!” “Harrison came out to his family. It didn’t go well.” Stevie told her. “Oh my god.” She shrieked before pulling in Harrison for a hug. A man behind them cleared his throat. “Who’s this?” Stevie asked. “This...” Amy started, holding the mans hand and resting her head on his shoulder. “Is my boyfriend; Matt. He’s only two years old than me.” “Nice to meet you, dude.” Stevie said. “Listen, we really must go, his family might be following us.” “See you guys in glee club tomorrow. And, Harrison, I really am sorry for what happened.” Amy admitted. Harrison dropped Stevie’s hand and burst into Amy’s arms. “Thank you.” He whispered. “You’re the best friend ever.” -o-o-o- After a whole day, of mainly crying, it was time for glee club. Harrison had just finished his last lesson and was walking to the choir room when his phone buzzed. ''‘Skip glee club. Come to the auditorium for me, please. xoxo - Stevie.’ Harrison smiled and turned around, walking the auditorium. When he reached the auditorium, he saw that Stevie was already there, sitting in the middle of the stage on a stool. Harrison sat down on the front row as music began to play. “''Why you crying, it’s ok now. If I hold you, will you calm down? It’s your way with words. That can make me burn. When you say it, do you mean it? When I shout out, can you hear me? When it’s all too much. Look at what we’ve done.” Stevie sang. The curtain behind him opened, revealing New Directions playing the instruments that were creating the music. “''That’s when I’m coming up strong. Coming up strong. Coming up, coming up strong. Coming up Oh, Oh. Now, nothing they can do to break us now. Singing our song, gettin' lost to the sound. Once I was lost, now I’m found. Shining through the dark… can’t hold us down.” New Directions sang as Harrison smiled. Will walked into the auditorium grinning. “''Call me ruthless, we’ve been through this. Who’s to blame now, babe it’s useless. Cause it’s no one’s fault, if the lights were off. When we’re shining, then we’re flying. Through the wheel house, that we’re grinding. When it’s all too much, look at what we’ve done.” Stevie sang. “''That’s when I’m coming up strong. Coming up strong. Coming up, coming up strong. Coming up whoa. Now, nothing they can do to break us now. Singing our song, gettin' lost to the sound. Once I was lost, now I’m found. Shining through the dark, can’t hold us down.” New Directions sang. “''So easy we forget and say clouds are moving in. Rain starts to fall again. But as soon as you tell me it’s ok!” Stevie sang. A tear fell from both Harrison and Will’s cheeks as they both clapped. Harrison ran onstage and into Stevie’s arms, “I love you.” “”I love you, too.” Promo For An Exciting Xmas '''Next Week on Glee' Blaine reveals all about his quick return to Ohio “Kurt we’re ho-” Blaine started as he and Rachel walked into the apartement. “Oh sh...ugar.” Rachel shrieked. Carl's getting annoying “Yeah.” Will sighed, realising Carl was still there. But after-all, it is christmas *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town begins to play* “I said ‘PMS-ing much.’” He repeated. Charity clenched her fist and sent a single blow to his ‘crown jewels.’ She sent him the middle finger and continued to strut down the hallway. “You’ve made an enemy, Sylvester!” Charity called back. Well this is glee, after-all. Category:Episodes